


Heat

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Hybrids, International Fanworks Day 2016, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, gleeblast2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old gkm-prompt. Kitty!Kurt goes into heat, and needs his boyfriend Wes to help him out. Warewolf!Wes.</p><p>IFB: Bending the rules, they're fans of each others ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kitty!Kurt is in heat and wants his boyfriend Wes to fill his ass with his huge cock.  
> And yes, Wes is a wolf(not a werewolf) and this would kinda be in an AU world, so they're not really at Dalton. One possibility could be that they're pets (human pets with animal characteristics of course) so they have owners and said owners could be neighbors or I don't know, up to filler. And a kitty Kurt in heat is also a very needy Kurt. Also, bonus if Kurt rides Wes in the beginning.

He’d been able to feel it building for hours when his heat finally struck, and had thusly managed to slowly prepare a comfy bed of moss and leaves as bouts of warmth coursed through his limbs. Now Kurt was more or less writhing his aching body against the cool leaves beneath him, his long fluffy tail curling wantonly up over his back, presenting his slickening hole to the empty forest. Mewling pathetically Kurt drives his weeping cock into the ground beneath him, praying that his mate will come back soon.

Wes had gone off hunting that morning, but Kurt had stayed in the pretty clearing to groom his fur, not happy with the few splotches of dirt soiling it. Now he wished he’d followed, his hole so glaringly empty as it leaked slippery fluids down his bare thighs. Desperate for even the slightest of touches Kurt reached one hand back, two fingers catching over his slippery opening before he quickly plunged them in, little cries leaving his lips as they dive inside. It may not be nowhere near the real thing, but even this is a gentle balm for his heat.

In the end it takes hours before Wes again shows up, his face dirty with remnants of blood from whatever animal he’d managed to catch and eat. Kurt doesn’t care much however, as long as his wolf will fill up his needy ass with that big cock of his Kurt will be beyond happy.

As Kurt continues to pound his fingers into his ass – now four – he watches Wes through lust clouded eyes as his mate sniffs the air around them, a lecherous grin spreading over his lips.

“Mine.”

The word is growled out quietly, but the possessiveness lacing it alone has Kurt’s back arching pleasantly, his tail automatically rising up even further up his back. If only the wolf could hurry!

“Mm, yours,” Kurt mewls pathetically when he feels a big palm squeezing his ass cheek. The next thing he knows he’s being lifted, an embarrassing squeak passing his lips at the action. It isn’t long however before he’s set down on the ground again, now straddling his mate.

Beneath him Wes only grins, casting a quick look down between their bodies where Wes’ length lies hard and thick. Quickly catching on Kurt rises himself up, hastily positioning the warm cock against his leaking opening, and before he’s even made the decision Kurt begins to sink down onto it. A high whine leaves his throat as the cock finally fills him up the way he’s been craving all day.

He sets a quick pace from the beginning, barely having reached the flared base before rising up on his knees again, only to plunge himself back down even more hurriedly than before, anxious to be filled up so perfectly. Wes’ hands fly to his ass cheeks, holding on and massaging the supple flesh, causing even more of Kurt’s natural fluids to dripple out, dirtying them both up.

This is so perfect, Kurt thinks distractedly as he bounces up and down, up and down. A nice thick cock in his ass – his _mates_ nice thick cock – rough hands holding onto him so splendidly as he rocks himself back and forth, a harsh mouth leaving marks all over his neck and chest as well as the heady scent of his mate just penetrating everything. _So perfect._

And then it gets even better, because suddenly Wes is no longer okay with just sitting there, and in but a moment he has Kurt flipped over. Just like that Kurt is on his hands and knees, once again being stretched to accommodate that thick length, this time with his wolf practically hanging over him. Covering him. Protecting him.

Kurt loves it when Wes takes him like this. Not only does it send the most pleasurable spikes through his body, but it makes him feel so undeniably safe. Noting could ever harm him like this. Wes wouldn’t allow it.

All kinds of noises pass Kurt’s lips as he feels his wolf enter him time and time again. Cries and moans. Groans and mewls. Pathetic sobbing noises and desperate pleads. Kurt isn’t even aware of it, he just needs, well, _more_.

He finally quiets down when Wes after a moment of concentration begins to edge in his partially grown knot. He’s never able to produce a single sound when that breaches him. The pleasure-pain of it is too great for him to process anything else.

When the biggest part of the knot finally stretches him wide Kurt digs his nails into the ground below him, his mouth open in a silent cry as he thrashes wildly in place – and when Wes finally rocks himself in Kurt spills uncontrollably onto the ground below him.

Sagging down Kurt falls into his own filth as his mate continues to rock inside him, the knot keeping him stuck snugly inside Kurt’s warmth. Squeezing his ass the little bit he can Kurt slowly begins to milk Wes dry, the wolf nipping happily at Kurt’s neck as he empties himself spurt by spurt.

And then they’re simply stuck together as they both calm down. Twisting his neck Kurt reaches out his hand to grapple at his wolf’s scruffy ear, and steers his mate in a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue as they wait for Wes’ knot to shrink down.

Soon enough Kurt will be desperate for his wolf again, but until then they can have some fun. After all, they’re children of the forest. Fun is their nature.


End file.
